


30 Day OTP Challenge

by NikkiWolfe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, M/M, Tony - Centric, Tumblr drabbles, small drabbles, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWolfe/pseuds/NikkiWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to attempt to do this challenge for thirty days, and write a small drabble for each one. They will all contain Tony, but different pairings. I know that you are supposed to use your OTP for this but I think that using the same pairing for 30 days would get rather annoying. I have it all planned out so you can know what to expect. I have tried to make sure most of the pairings get equal attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of what I'm planning.

Day 1: Holding Hands Tony X Bruce  
Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere Tony X Pepper  
Day 3: Gaming/Watching Film Tony X Loki  
Day 4: On A Date Tony X Steve  
Day 5: Kissing Tony X Clint  
Day 6: Wearing Each Other Clothes Tony X Thor  
Day 7: Cosplay Tony X Natasha  
Day 8: Shopping Tony X Steve  
Day 9: Hanging out with Friends Tony X Bruce  
Day 10: With animal ears Tony X Bucky  
Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis Tony X Clint  
Day 12: Making out Tony X Loki  
Day 13: Eating Ice cream Tony X Pepper  
Day 14: Genderswapped Tony X Rhodey  
Day 15: Different Style of clothes Tony X Thor  
Day 16: During their morning Rituals - Tony X Natasha  
Day 17: Spooning Tony X Bucky  
Day 18: Doing Something Together Tony X Loki  
Day 19: Formal Wear Tony X Bruce  
Day 20: Dancing Tony X Rhodey  
Day 21: Cooking/baking Tony X Thor  
Day 22: Battling side by side Tony X Steve  
Day 23: Arguing Tony X Clint  
Day 24: Making Up Tony X Steve  
Day 25: Gazing into each others eyes Tony X Bucky  
Day 26: Getting Married Tony X Pepper  
Day 27: Birthdays Tony X Clint  
Day 28: Doing Something ridiculous Tony X Rhodey  
Day 29: Doing Something sweet Tony X Natasha  
Day 30: Doing something hot Tony X Bucky


	2. Day One: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Holding Hands
> 
> Tony X Bruce

Tony could always tell when a panic attack was coming on. The shortness of breath, the shaking, and the fear that grew in him were only some of the effects of this. In the past, they had become quite common for him to experience them, though it has been sometime since his last attack. He is still careful about trying to avoid them.

This panic attack had hit him out of nowhere, and it had hit him hard enough to leave him curled up on the floor of his workshop. His breaths came in heavy gasps and his was shivering despite how much he was sweating. The lights all seemed too bright and the noise too loud. He whimpered softly and placed his hands over his ears, and closed his eyes. He felt like he could not get enough air, and this was making him panic even more.

After a while he noticed that his panic was lessening and dared to open his eyes. His breath froze in his chest. Bruce was crouched down next to him with a worried look. He wasn’t touching but Tony could tell that Bruce wanted to comfort him. But Tony hated this part. The part where he comes out of his panic and to him it made him weaker. He didn’t want Bruce to see him like this. To know this side of him. Bruce could see this, but to him this is what made Tony more human.

Now that most of the panic had gone, Tony was feeling vulnerable, and Bruce sensed that. Moving slowly, he wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him to his chest. Tony clung to Bruce as if he would disappear any moment. He grabbed Tony’s hand and interlocked their fingers to let Tony know that he was not going anywhere.


	3. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere
> 
> Tony X Pepper

Even as a child, Tony was never really an affectionate person. At least not to the public. The only person who really knew what his habits were, was Pepper Potts. She was also the only one that could handle both the good and bad habits. Rhodey tries but sometimes it just gets too much for him and leaves Pepper to deal with Tony. There are several ways to deal with Tony, and it all depends on his mood.

If Tony is in a playful mood, Pepper uses her CEO attitude and tone of voice to get Tony to do what he needs to do. Most of the time this works, remaining the serious on of the two makes Tony know that this is not the time for jokes. When it does not work, they usually get into arguments about everything.

If Tony is in a serious mood, which happens more often now, Pepper helps Tony in anyway that she can. Though she usually does not need to help much when he is serious. Sometimes, though they do not agree with each other in the decisions. This is the one time that they are able to sit down and discuss it like adults. 

There is one mood though that makes Pepper see what’s really hiding underneath Tony’s tough bravado. She finds him in his labs, staring at the screens, but not seeing anything. He slouches in his chair and idly twirls a pen in his hand. He doesn’t notice that she is in the room, and she knows that she has to do something before he ends up doing something he regrets. 

She walks up to him, grabs his hand and leads him back upstairs. He remains silent, almost as if he still does not know what is going on around him. She pulls him into his room and lays him gently onto it. She pulls off his shoes and socks, and tries to make him comfortable before climbing in next to him. She wraps her arms around him. 

It takes a him a few hours to come back to himself and by this time, he has wrapped himself around her, clinging on as if she might leave him. She holds him gently, running her fingers through his hair comforting him with soft words. When Tony finally realizes where he is, he doesn’t bother to move just stays where he is until he feels better.


	4. Day 3: Gaming/Watching Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Film
> 
> Tony X Loki

“Come on, Lokes. It’ll be fun.”

“Last time you said that, you destroyed several floors, and covered another with glitter,” Loki replied without bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

“That’s not going to happen this time,” Tony said, grabbing the book and danced away when Loki tried to snatch it back. He closed it, threw it onto the table and turned back to Loki. “All we are going to do is play video games, what could go wrong?”

“With you, anything,” Loki sighed when Tony pouted at his answer. He knew he would not win if Tony was like this. He never did. “Fine, lets go,”

Tony clapped happily and walked over to the television. He popped in a racing game, and grabbed two controllers. They spent the next hour playing, and at the end of it Tony was laughing his ass off. Loki had lost every round.

“God, you suck at this don’t you?” Tony could barely get a breath in, he was laughing so hard.

“No I’m not. I just have not gotten used to the controls,”

“Right. Of course,” Tony shook his head happily. He has not felt this happy in a while. It feels good to laugh again. 

“Why don’t we make a bet then?” Loki smirked when Tony perked up. He knew that Tony would not be able to resist. “The winner of the next round can do whatever he wants to the loser for the rest of the week,”

Tony didn’t even have to think about this. Having Loki at his mercy would be amazing. Plus, it was only Wednesday, so he would have four days. He picked up his controller. “Fine. You have a deal,”

Ten minutes later, Tony was staring at the screen in disbelief. He didn’t know what had happened or what to say. “What…?”

Loki smirked. He placed the controller on the table and walked over to where Tony was sitting. He pushed Tony lightly until he was laying on his back. Loki fitted himself between Tony’s legs, which had spread to accomadate him. Tony was looking up at Loki, with a nervous look. Placing one hand on Tony’s thigh to draw him closer, and one next to his head, Loki leaned in closer until his mouth was right next to his ear. “Ready to pay up?”

“What are you going to do to me?” Tony’s voice was barely a whisper. He could not suppress the shiver at feeling Loki’s breath on his throat. Loki smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. He ran his hand up Tony’s thigh to his ass and squeezed. Tony’s soft moan did not go unnoticed.

“Anything I want,”


	5. Day Four: On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: On A Date
> 
> Tony X Steve

Tony was not good at relationships. The dozens of one night stands, and the whole thing with Pepper was testament to that. He always seemed to do something that Pepper didn’t like and they would eventually end up fighting about it. It just became too much for the both of them to handle. After that, Tony dedicated himself to his work, and stayed away from relationships. So how he was going to have a relationship with Steve is beyond him.

Steve had approached him a few days ago, and outright asked him on a date. Tony, having just woken up, thought that he was joking and agreed. Steve said that he would pick him up, and that the date was going to be special. So now, he had a date with Captain America, and he didn’t know whether or not to cancel it. Though the thought of letting Steve down made Tony feel guilty, and he had agreed to go, so he would. After, he would tell Steve that it would not work out. 

When Steve arrived to pick him up, he looked so happy that it made Tony’s gut clench. It would be hard for Tony to let Steve down easy when it looked like this was the best day of his life. He had even dressed up for the occasion, and he had to admit Steve looked good. 

“Ready to go?” The smile that Steve had was warm and loving. 

“Yeah, Lets go,” Tony hesitated a bit before grabbing the hand that Steve had offered him. “Where are we going anyway? You haven’t told me.”

“It’s a surprise," 

"Meanie,” Tony frowned, but to Steve it looked more like a pout. He smiled again at Tony and pulled him along to his car. He had debated whether or not to bring his bike, but decided against it. 

The evening went by in a flash for Tony. They went to a small little restaurant that has been around since the 1940’s according to Steve. They had one of the best steaks that Tony has ever had. Then they went out of town to a meadow where they sat on the hood of Steve’s car and just talked. Well, Steve talked. Tony mostly listened. Steve talked about when he was a small guy and how he had tried again and again to get into the army, being denied each time. He talked about his best friend who he had thought had died, but had instead been turned into a brainwashed assassin. He also talked about happy stuff, like how excited he was when he met Tony. How much he had come to enjoy his company, and when he realized that he wanted to start something with him.  
Tony sat listening to him, now doubting himself. He didn’t know a lot about the captain and to have this chance to get to know him better, it has made him realize that his father was right about him. That Steve Rogers was one amazing human being. Tony was also starting to doubt his idea of ending this relationship before it even began. He just didn’t want to disappoint Steve when he would not be able to be who Steve thought he was. Though the more he talked, it made it seem that it didn’t matter. 

When they finally made it back to the tower, Tony was laughing his ass off. On the way back, Steve had told him about some of the funnier moments in his military career. They had stopped at his floor first.

“Would you like to go out again? Maybe on Saturday?” Steve asked.

Tony ran through all of the possible outcomes to this, and he decided that this relationship was worth all of the risks.

“All right,”


	6. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Kissing
> 
> Tony X Clint

After missions, if no one was seriously injured, the team usually spent the rest of the day together to make sure everyone was okay. They watched a movie or played games until they fell asleep in living room. Well, everyone but Tony. Tony always has a hard time falling asleep after missions, adrenaline too high for him to handle. So he slips away down to the lab, or somewhere he doesn’t have to be reminded of the battle. 

Tonight, it was the kitchen. He was on one of the stools, nursing a glass of something alcoholic. He didn’t know what it was but he didn’t care much. He just needed to numb himself. Today’s mission had gone badly. They had achieved what they had planned, but Clint, and Natasha had gotten injured. Not too bad, but still injured. He could have helped them, but he was too busy fighting with Steve about orders. Now that he had time to think about it, it was a pretty stupid argument. 

He felt the anger at himself, the self hatred and disappointment afterwards, so similar to what he had felt when he found out what his weapons were really doing. He knew he should have been more careful, pay more attention to his teams mates and not to his ego. His ego always got people killed. 

“God dammit,“ Tony chucked his glass against the wall and watched it shatter. His breaths were coming in short, and quick. 

"You really should control your anger,”

Tony whirled around, and stared at Clint who was leaning against the door frame. He had bandages wrapped around his right arm, bruises all over his body, and stitches above his eyebrow. He was looking at Tony, trying to assess him. Tony felt the guilt rising up in him again, and Clint noticed this. 

“This wasn’t your fault you know,” He tried to convince Tony of this but he could tell it was not going to work. Tony was already shaking his head.

“No, no. It’s my fault. I could have helped you. I didn’t and now you are hurt. I will do anything that I can do to make it up to you. Promise,”

Clint knew it was useless. Tony was going to keep beating himself up over this. There was only one way to end it. He pushed off the wall and approached Tony. “There is something that you can do to make it up to me,”

Tony perked up at this. “Anything,”

“Kiss me,”

Tony blinked a few tomes as if trying to make sure he had heard him right. “What?”

Clint leaned in closer until his mouth was right next to Tony’s ear. “I want you to kiss me,”

Tony let out a breath, and nodded shakily. He raised a hand to run his thumb across Clints jaw before pulling him gently toward him. He paused momentarily before pressing his lips against the others. He was hesitant, so Clint took the lead and pressed in closer, harder. Tony’s surprised gasp was swallowed by Clint. Clint took advantage of this and snuck his tongue into Tony’s. The faint taste of alcohol was what Clint tasted when he explored Tony’s mouth when he had surrendered to Clint. 

Clint pulled away after a few minutes to get some air, and couldn’t help but smirk at Tony’s flushed face, and lust filled eyes. “Don’t think that it takes just one little kiss to make it up to me. You’ll have to do a lot more then that.”

Tony’s breath came out in a soft huff. “Can’t wait.”


	7. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes
> 
> Tony X Thor

When Tony arrived home from another very boring company meeting, he was greeted with the sight of Thor standing in his room. Naked. Tony had no words to describe what he was feeling at the moment. It was true that he had felt some kind of attraction towards Thor. He was definitely physically attracted to Thor, but there was something else too.

Thor spotted Tony and smiled brightly. “Man of Iron, I am happy to see you. I am in need of some clothing. I have been informed that I cannot travel around your realm wearing my regular clothes. Clint had told me that I could wait here like this and you would give me something to wear.”

Clint you bastard. Tony grumbled. He should have known that Clint would do something, after all he was the only one who knew of Tony’s little attraction to Thor. Well, Natasha probably knew, but she knows everything that goes on in the tower. Tony could not take his eyes off the master piece that was Thor. How long has he waited to see this? Videos, and pictures don’t count. Tony counted to ten in his head to calm the raging boner that had grown just by seeing Thor naked. He shifted on his feet to try and headed over to his closet, hoping that Thor did not catch onto his problem. “Sure thing point break,”

He dug around his closet until he found a pair of jeans and a black shirt. The jeans should fit him, and the shirt stretches so it should too. He also grabbed a pair of briefs. He handed them to Thor and turned his back to give him some privacy, but not before he got a glimpse of Thor stretching to pull on the jeans. He wanted to keep looking at the gorgeous muscles move, but knew it would not help his problem. He closed his eyes and took slow breaths to try and get rid of his erection. 

Thor’s touch on his arm startled him out of his thinking. He turned and saw the worried look in Thors eyes. He also saw how good Thor looked in his clothes. The black shirt had stretched across Thor’s chest and showed every dip and curve. The jeans were a bit tight on him, so Tony could see the definition of his legs, and ass. The erection that Tony had tried so hard to get rid of, was back in full force. He sighed internally knowing that he could never get that image out of his head. He smile and tapped Thors arm. “Alright, now that you are dressed, would you like to go out and see the town?”

Thor looked uncertain for a moment then nodded. “I would like that very much,”


	8. Day Seven: Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Cosplay
> 
> Tony X Natasha

“You know, when you said that you wanted to dress up for Halloween, this is not what I had expected.” Tony could not take his eyes off of Natasha as she stepped out of the bedroom in her costume. He had given her full control over their costumes for this years Halloween party. And he has to say, he likes the way she thinks. 

Standing in front of Tony, Natasha twirled around, the red and black leather hugging her curves very nicely. “What do ya think, Mister J?”

“Looking good, dear,” Tony grinned, holding out his hand to Natasha, sorry. Holding his hand out to Harley Quinn. Tony was seeing the advantages of having the pair of them dress up as one of the most notorious DC villains. Of course Tony had to dye his hair green using temporary dye, and the purple suit he was in fit him perfectly. He had a little trouble with the make up, which Natasha helped him with. It had only taken two hours to get ready, and by the time they made it to the party, they were late.

“What was your word you used earlier?” Nat asked as they made their way down the stairs. They definitely had caught some attention by now.

“Fashionably late.”

“Right. Of course.”

“What? You don’t like that word?” Tony grinned, and wrapped his arm around her waist. When she had first come to him with this idea, he had been skeptical. After all, how would he be able to pull off a Joker? He had refused at first, but after having Nat pull him away for some ‘personal time’, he agreed. He had given her full access to his accounts to get the costumes, and was pleasantly surprised.

“No, just that now we probably have the attention of almost everyone here because we are ‘fashionably late’.” 

“Oh. That. Well, that’s just because you look smoking hot in that costume.”

“I look hot in everything,” Nat smiled. 

“You look best with nothing on,” Tony raised an eyebrow in question.

“We are not leaving so soon after we had spent so long to get ready. I’ll see how I feel in a few hours.” Nat kissed him on the cheek before moving to talk to some of the other people in the room. Tony sighed, but went to join the festivities.


	9. Day Eight: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Shopping
> 
> Tony X Steve

“Definitly not,”

“But-”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s horrible?”

“It’s not horrible. It’s fine.”

“No, no. It is not fine. The style is like they took it out of the thirties, the color is like they dunked it in a bucket of toxic material, and it will do horrible things to your figure,”

“It’s cheap and it’s for me, is it not?”

“Yes it’s for you, but you are dating me, and I will not be seen with someone who is wearing that.”

Steve sighed lightly. He would never win this. He wasn’t going to when it came to clothes and Tony. He had agreed to go out shopping with Tony because he needed some more clothes, and art supplies, but this was ridiculous. They had been in this store for an hour, and Steve had tried on a dozen outfits. Tony had let him choose the first few, but soon started complaining about his choices. Then again, Tony did have a more expensive taste then he did. He set the jade green cardigan back onto the rack and turned to Tony.

“Fine, what do you suggest?“

Tony grinned, finally happy that Steve was letting him choose. Now that they were officially dating, Tony could spoil his boyfriend. And the first step was to get him a whole new wardrobe. Tony walked around the store, pulling off shirts, pants, ties, and whatever else he thought would look good on Steve. He came back, arms piled high with close. Tony laughed at Steve’s horrified expression, dumping all the clothes on a nearby chair. He picked out an outfit and pushed it into Steve’s hands. "Here, go change,”

“Tony..”

“No. Go change. I am not leaving until you have at least three new outfits. You can choose anything from the pile I just brought you. Now go on, or did you forget how to dress yourself?" 

Steve gave him a scathing look before heading into the change room. 

Another hour goes by and they finally leave the store. Steve is carrying the bags as Tony dances happily in front of him. He smiled fondly. He knew that Tony was excited for this shopping trip, but didn’t realise that it had made him this happy to buy him stuff. Or maybe it was just the fact that Tony liked doing things for him. The thought of that made Steve smile more which Tony took notice of. 

"What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I just realized how much I love you,” Tony’s looked away as his face reddened slightly. Steve laughed and pulled Tony closer to give him a light kiss on the head. He loved Tony, but he would never understand his obsession with clothes.


	10. Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends
> 
> Tony X Bruce

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I mean there’s a reason that engineers and biologists don’t hang in the same group. Except you and me, because we’re cool. I mean come on, what do they have in common? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Mainly because engineers are better, but -” 

“Tony?”

“it’s only because technology is always growing, and always will. Not that medicine isn’t important, that’s not what I’m saying -”

“Tony, stop.”

“I don’t want to put down your area of expertise, because I love you, but I don’t think this is a good idea-”

“TONY!” Bruce grabbed Tony’s face between his hands and gave him a serious look. He didn’t understand why he was acting this nervous. They were just going to check on a few of his biologist friends to see how they were doing. Tony had wanted to come with him when he had suggested it, but now right when they are ready to leave, he is having second doubts. He gave Tony a soft smile to reassure him. “Everything is going to be fine. They will love you. Maybe not as much as I love you, but close.”

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, and smiled leaning into Bruce’s hands. “What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn,” Bruce laugh and pulled Tony close to give him a quick hug. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Thanks. You know, for everything you have done for me. I know I’m not exactly the easiest guy to get along with,” Tony shrugged sheepishly. 

Bruce sighed. “Maybe not, but I still love you,”

“I love you too,”


	11. Day Ten: With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: With Animal Ears
> 
> Tony X Bucky

He didn’t know how it happened. All he knew was that it was all Steve’s fault. He was working on a project that may or may not have included the tessaract, when Steve called his cell. It was unusual for Steve to call his personal phone instead of the tower. So it startled him when “Star Spangled Banner” blasted through the quiet room. He didn’t jump, or anything like that when it happened, just a subtle twitch of his hand. But that was all it took for the tessaract to react in front of him. He was blasted backwards across his lab, and landed sprawled out on the ground. Blue energy danced across his skin, but he felt no pain, other then the pain from being thrown across the room. He groaned and pulled himself up.

“Are you all right, sir?” Jarvis’ voice sounded worried.

“Yeah,” Tony stretched his arms above his head to assess the damage. “Yeah I’m fine buddy,”

“Might I suggest you don’t do that again,”

Tony laughed softly. He did always like Jarvis’ sense of humor. “I’ll try not to. Anyway, answer the phone for me,”

A few seconds later. “Tony? It’s me. I need a favor from you,”

“Of course you do. Other wise you would not have called.” Tony sat down into his chair again, pushing himself away from the table with the tessaract. He didn’t really know what it would do next. 

“It’s not like that. I just….don’t have anywhere else to go,” Steve’s voice sounded quiet, and less commanding then it usually did. 

“It’s alright. I was just kidding. What do you need?” Tony would have teased with him a bit more before giving in, but he knew it might not be a good idea. 

“I have a friend here that needs a place to stay for a bit, you know, incognito.”  
Incognito? If Steve wanted to hide something from the rest of the team, it must be serious. “Fine, where are you?" 

There was a silence before a guilty sounding captain spoke. "Outside,”

Tony shook his head with a smile. the captain always surprised him. “Alright. I’ll have Jarvis bring you down to the lab. See you in a few minutes,” The dial tone let Tony know that he had hung up. He scratched the top of his head, trying to soothe the itch that had appeared. “Jarvis?”

“Yes sir.”

He groaned as the itch on his head grew more and more painful. Now though, not only his head but the base of his spine were on fire. He leaned over and held his head in his hands, hoping that the pain would go away. And it did, eventually. It left him confused, and a bit concerned. He reached up, and ran his fingers along the top of his head. His breath froze, and his body tensed when he felt something soft. He jumped to his feet and ran over to one of the many mirrors in the lab. He gaped at what he saw.

The ears that sat upon his head were definitely feline. They were black flecked with shades of brown and bronze. That was not the only change. his eyes had taken on a golden glow, and he could clearly see a long tail colored the same as the ears twitching behind him. 

“This can’t be happening….” Tony whispered. He brought his hand up to feel the ears, and shivered at the feeling. The question was how had this happened. He turned to the tessaract, and glared at it. That was the most likely option and he could not - 

“Tony?" 

Tony did jump this time and whirled around to see Steve staring at him in confusion. His eyes kept flicking between Tony’s ears and tail. Tony opened his mouth to say something when a smell hit him. It was a deep woodsy smell, with a faint spice to it, and for some reason, Tony was drawn to it. He ignored Steve’s questions, and protest as he made his way past him and over the the man who smelt so good. He was just acting on instinct by this point. He wrapped himself around the new man, a soft purring coming from his throat.   
Tony didn’t notice that the man he had decided to wrap himself around was tense, and was staring down at Tony with a blank expression. Steve was looking at him as if he had just killed someone right there. Tony didn’t notice any of this. He was too busy trying to get the man he was wrapped around to pay attention to him. 

"Tony, get off! Now!” Steve reached forward to pull Tony off, and received a growl from Tony. Steve paused unsure what to do. He had brought Bucky here to heal, not be assaulted by Tony who was affected by whatever this is. He was worried that Bucky might react badly and hurt Tony, so he kept an eye on both of them. But it seemed that Bucky didn’t mind too much for his body relaxed and he brought his hand up to run through Tony’s hair.

That got an unexpected reaction. Tony purred loudly, and stretched to get Bucky to pet him so more. A small smile grace Bucky’s face as he used two hands to pet Tony. Steve stared in awe of the Bucky he saw in front of him. When he had found Bucky, and on the way here, he didn’t so much as speak to him. Now though, he was smiling at Tony’s antic’s. Maybe this would be good for both Bucky and Tony. He just hoped that they could find a way to reverse what had happened to Tony.


	12. Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis
> 
> Tony X Clint

When Tony agreed on this bet, he had expected to win. He should have won. He didn’t know how he had lost in a contest of wit with Clint Barton of all people. He had a feeling that Clint had cheated some how. Or had Natasha help him. But he had no proof of either. So he was stuck with consequences. Which was not what he had expected.

“Tell me why you wanted me to do this?” He called through the door. He glared down at the item in his hands, wishing that it would just burn up and disappear. No such luck. 

“Because you lost a bet, and I said so,” Clint’s voice sounded like he was trying to hold in his laughter. This just made Tony even more angry. Okay, he might be overreacting a bit, but he hates to lose. He blamed it on his ego.

He sighed, knowing that Clint would wait outside for as long as he had to, until Tony did what he promised. So he did it, grumbling under his breath promising death and pain to Clint. It only took him a few minutes, until he was stepping out of his bathroom wearing a bunny kigurumis and a death glare.

“Happy now?” Tony snapped at Clint. Clint blinked at him, then cracked up laughing. Tony’s face grew red in embarrassment, and he crossed his arms over his chest to regain at least a little bit of his dignity. Clint kept laughing, until he was hunched over, clutching his sides. “Whatever, I’m taking this off now,”

Clint straightened up, and grinned at Tony. “No, you can’t. You promised to wear it until I said you could take it off. Maybe I should have you wear it until our next mission.”

Tony’s breath froze in his chest. He could not wear this in front of the others. He would never let it down. “Please Clint, don’t make me wear this any longer then I have too.”

Clint tilted his head in a thoughtful manner, though Tony could tell he was just drawing it out. Tony made a distressed sound. Clint finally looked at Tony. “Fine. You just have to wear it for the rest of the night,”

Tony thought about it, and decided that this was probably the best offer that he was going to get. “Whatever. Can we get to the movie that we were going to watch?”

Clint nodded, then stopped. Another grin flashed across his face, and Tony grew nervous. He was told to wait, before Clint dashed off. He stood in the middle of his room, a little scared at what Clint had planned, but it melted into a warm smiled when Clint came back. Clint had felt a little bad at making Tony wear a rabbit kigurumis, that he was now wearing a hawk kigurumis. He hopped up onto Tony’s bed and waved him over. Tony climbed into the bed, and curled up at Clint’s side. He wrapping his arms around Clint, feeling better about his own situation. 

A thought hit him as Jarvis began the movie.

“You planned this whole thing didn’t you?”

All he got was a soft laugh.


	13. Day Twelve: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve: Making Out
> 
> Tony X Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don’t know any Asgardian, I’m just used Old Norse. Sorry about how short it is. I’m sort of having writers block right now.
> 
> Lika - god
> 
> Megin - power

"Leeka,”

“No, it’s lika,”

“That’s what I said,”

“No you didn’t. Try this one. Megin,”

“Megin,”

Loki sighed at the wrongly pronounced word. Tony Stark had many talents, but learning Asgardian was not one of them. They had been sitting here for the past few hours and they had barely any progress. Teaching Tony his language was an impossible task. Mortals tongues were not meant to speak it in the first place so why he was trying, he didn’t know. 

“Come on, I’m trying my best here,” Tony pouted. He glared halfheartedly at Loki.

“You just need more practice. Your tongue is too lazy to pronounce some of the more complicated words.” Loki knew he had said something wrong when a sly grin appeared on Tony’s face. He watched warily as Tony moved closer to him.

“If my tongue is so lazy, maybe you should train it a bit more,” Was all the warning that Loki got before Tony pressed their lips together in a heated manner. Loki resisted for a while before giving in and opening his mouth to Tony’s exploring tongue. One thing that could be said about Tony, was that he was a fantastic kisser.

Tony pulled away, and grabbed Loki’s hand. “Let’s take this somewhere more private,”

“I thought you wanted to practice Asgardian?” The smile that Loki sported was way too innocent. Tony groaned. When Loki got like this, he knew he was in for a long night. 

“Loki, please. Don’t make me beg,” Tony crawled into Loki’s lap, peppering his face with kisses, before taking his mouth into another deep kiss. “Please?”

“You do beg so pretty,” Loki murmured against his lips. “I guess I can make this one exception.”

Tony laughed excitedly, and dragged a chuckling Loki to his bedroom.


	14. Day Thirteen: Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen: Eating Ice Cream
> 
> Tony X Pepper

When somebody thinks of Tony Stark, they imagine the billionaire playboy that appears in the newspaper, and on television. They believe him to be just another greedy business owner that only cares about making money. But that’s not entirely true. He shows the world the side of him that they expect, though it is only Pepper that knows the real side of Tony Stark.

Pepper knows how he cares about the people, and cares about making this world a better place for future generations. She knows how he likes to learn about knew stuff, and how he likes to make old stuff better. She loves how he tries to make himself a better person. All of this stuff is hidden from the public, and it is everything that makes Pepper love him. 

Though they don’t get much time to spend together these days. With Pepper running the company, and Tony in the Avengers, they are always busy. There are moments though, between the board meetings and the missions they manage to get in about an hour together. 

They spend this time talking with one another, about anything and everything. They try to catch up on each others lives, leaving work out of their conversation.

Today was different. Today, they had the entire day to themselves. They slept in, had a few romps in the sheets, went out for breakfast, then took a walk in the park. Not for the first time, Tony thought that this is want he wanted for the rest of his life.

“Hey, look. There’s an ice cream truck. Want to get some?” Pepper pointed to a run down truck, and Tony was hesitant. He was not really a sweets kind of person. “Oh come on. It’ll be fine.”

Tony sighed, but relented. He ordered the ice cream, cookie cream for Pepper, and rocky road for him. And despite what he had first thought, it was actually pretty good. He ignored the look that Pepper gave him. She knew she was right but let Tony off the hook for the moment. 

She laughed as he tried to lick the ice cream without having it fall off the cone. Tony did a lot of adorable things without knowing it. He smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you Tony,”

Tony looked up at he and gave a her one of his true smiles. “I love you too. Now, can we get some real food? Like cheeseburgers,”

Pepper laughed.


	15. Day Fourteen: Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen: Genderswapped
> 
> Tony X Rhodey

“This is your fault,” Tony pouted as he checked himself out in the mirror.

“Oh really? And how is that?”

Tony turned to glare at Rhodey, who was sitting on his bed. He let his eyes roam a bit over Rhodeys new body, before turning back to look at his in the mirror. He had to admit both of them were smoking hot right now, and they had Loki to blame for that. A joke gone bad had made Loki turn them into women. Rhodey was shocked, and a bit angry, but Tony actually enjoyed it. Some what anyway. Tony was still the same height but now he was curved very nicely. His hair had grown out and now hung down to midback. His reactor was still in his chest, nestled between some nice breasts. 

Now Rhodey, Rhodey was a completely different story. While Tony looked like some average good looking woman, Rhodey looked like he just stepped off a runway. He was gorgeous. Standing taller then Tony, he was all limbs. His hair had remained short, but still beautiful. He was even more filled out then Tony was, and he was a bit jealous about that fact.

“You just had to mention the fact that he can change into a woman, despite all of us telling you not to mention it,” Tony sighed, and started pulling off his clothes. The clothes he usually wore were now very uncomfortable for him now that he had woman parts.

“Well, I just wanted to see his reaction and - what the hell are you doing?” Rhodey sounded slightly panicked, so Tony turned to look at him. He laughed at Rhodey when he saw what he was doing. He was faced away from Tony, hands over his eyes, and a deep blush on his face. 

“I had no idea that you were so modest, Rhodey,” Tony approached the bed where the other sat, and pulled Rhodey until he fell onto his back. He swung his legs over so he was straddling Rhodey. He loved to see Rhodey blush, and had made it his duty to do so whenever he could. He leaned down to brush his lips against Rhodey’s. He felt him shudder, and smiled. 

“Now, are you going to help me with my problem, or are you going to wait until this spell wears off?“

Rhodey groaned, and reached up to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist."Yeah…yeah I think I’ll do that,”


	16. Day Fifteen: Different Style of Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: Different Style of Clothes
> 
> Tony X Thor

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. It was just ridiculous how much this bothered him. Usually it wouldn’t, but maybe it was the fact that it was Thor who was doing this that made him so bothered. Not the ‘why are you doing this’ angry sort of bothered. No, it was more like 'why are you doing this’ really turned on sort of bothered. For some reason, he had a feeling that Nat was involved in this. 

So he took the time to make sure he avoided Thor whenever he was at the Tower. It wasn’t because he hated being around him. Quite the opposite actually. He loved being around Thor. He had a fantastic sense of humor, and a strange sort of wit that Tony loved. Not to mention he was very sexy. The thing was, he had acquired a habit to start wearing earth clothes. Normally, he wouldn’t be bothered by it, but it was the style of clothing that had Tony yearning to be held by him. 

The style was very distracting to Tony. Skin tight jeans in both dark and light colors with either a tight t -shirt or a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off nicely muscled forearms. The first time that Tony saw Thor in this get up, he had to excuse himself in a hurry so not to attract attention to his very prominent erection.

He thought that he could avoid Thor long enough, this would eventually go away. This attraction that he felt. He knew that Thor could not feel the same way towards him. Think about it. A god like Thor falling in love with a picky, ego obsessed mortal like Tony. So he kept himself away from the other to prevent himself from doing something stupid like jumping Thor and kissing him senseless.

Though he should have known it would not last. Thor had noticed that he had been avoiding him and had come down to his lab to look for him. Tony didn’t notice until Thor stood right behind him. 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“Holy shit,” Tony jumped at the deep voice behind him. He huffed of a laugh at how startled he was. His nerves sung with anxiety. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He was already too tense. He kept his eyes on what he was working one, and shrugged. “I’ve been busy. Working on a few problems,”  
“You hang out with the others,” He could practically feel Thor’s breath on the back of his neck. 

“I-uh, see them when I come up for a break,” He could feel how fast his heart was beating, and he struggled to get it under control.

“Why are you lying to me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe you don’t like being in my company? Or is it that you don’t like me at all?”

“What? No! That is not what it is,” Tony whirled around to look at Thor, and his breath froze in his throat. Thor stood in front of him wearing very tight, black skinny jeans and a white t - shirt that showed all of the right muscles. His hair was pulled up into a pony tail, away from his face. Tony’s mouth was suddenly dry, and a flash of arousal went through him. A small keen built up in his throat, but he held it down.

“Then tell me what it is that bothers you so much about me,” Thor moved in closer so that he crowded Tony against his work bench. He looked at Tony with almost a hungry look in his eyes. “Or maybe you don’t want me to know about this, hmm?”

Thor pressed his hand against Tony’s arousal, and Tony couldn’t keep this moan in his throat. He saw Thor smirk, and it just made him snap. He reached up, and yanked Thor down to claim his mouth. Though he didn’t stay in control for long. Soon enough, Thor gripped the back of his head and angled it so he could take better control of the kiss. When they separated, Tony was gasping, more aroused then he remembers feeling for a long time. 

“Thor-I.”

“Shush,” Thor placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips. “I have wanted this for ages. Just let me make you feel good.”

Tony was inclined to do just that.


	17. Day Sixteen: During their morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen: During their morning Rituals
> 
> Tony X Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble getting Nat’s personality right. I hope I didn’t mess her up too badly.
> 
> I also want to thank the people who have left kudos and comments on this series. It means a lot to me.

Usually when the other Avengers are getting up, Tony is just going to bed. Many of them had voiced their concern with this habit, but Tony had a habit of ignoring what other people tell him to do. There were actually only a few people that he bothered to listen to when it didn’t involve missions. Pepper and Rhodey were on this list naturally.

But the one person who was one this list that actually sort of surprised him, was Natasha Romonov. He had expected her to not show her emotions to anyone, but he has started to notice that she has started to spend more time with him. He didn’t mind too much, except when she looked at him like she wanted to figure him out. She was the only one who could get deep enough into his mind to know who he really was. Pepper tried, but could never really understand him. Natasha and Tony had been hanging out recently, not really talking but more enjoying each other’s company. Tony had a feeling that their relationship was a bit more then just friends.

So when Tony entered his room with a plan of sleeping for the next twelve hours, he wasn’t really surprised to see Nat there. He was a bit curious though. She had never really been in his room before. She seemed to be nervous, which put him on edge.

“What’s up?” He began to change out of clothes into something more comfortable. He knew that Nat wouldn’t mind too much.

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for a bath. I usually have one every morning, but you look like you need to relax a bit. You don’t have too if you don’t want to,” She sounded a bit nervous, which was new for her.

He relaxed now knowing what was bothering her. He smiled at her, and held out his hand. “I would love to. Lead the way,”

She visibly shifted in relief. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his bathroom. His bath was already run, and filled with bubbles. “Thank you. For this. I just have a feeling that it would be better with you.”

Tony laugh softly, and pulled her into his arms. He held her close, and felt her arms wrapping around him. “You don’t have to hide or be afraid to ask me something.”

She shifted again, as if uncomfortable. “I can tell you anything?”

“Yeah. You can trust me.”

She sighed, and buried her face into his chest. Her words were muffled when she spoke. “I think that I…that I may be in love with you.”

Tony remained silent for a moment, a bit surprised at the confession. He couldn’t help the genuine smile that grew on his face. He held her tighter. “I think I might love you too.”


	18. Day Seventeen: Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen: Spooning
> 
> Tony X Bucky

The first thing that popped into Tony’s head when he woke up was that it was too hot. He was sure that he left the air conditioning on last night. Plus, he wasn’t under anything but a sheet. He shifted to try and get more comfortable, when he felt the arm around his waist and the hot breath on the back of his neck. He turned his head, and gaped at his lover, who was supposed to be away. 

Since he was a light sleeper, Bucky had felt Tony waking up. He smiled and pulled him closer. “Go back to sleep,”

“Bucky? I thought you were on a mission with Steve. You shouldn’t be back until Friday,” Tony tried to shift to get a better look at Bucky, but he would not allow it. He held Tony still until he stopped moving. 

“Are you saying you don’t want me here until Friday?” Bucky knew the answer to this, but he always did love teasing Tony.

“What? No! I’m glad you are here, but you could have called and told me that you would be early. Then I would have planned something special for us,” Bucky didn’t need to see his face to know that Tony was pouting. He held back a chuckle that he knew would make Tony angry. 

“This is special. Being here with you, while you make these cute little noises in your sleep,”

“I do not!”

This time, Bucky did laugh. He buried his face into the nape of Tony’s neck, breathing in his scent. He had missed this so much on his mission. He actually had annoyed Steve by telling everything that he would do to Tony when he got back. 

“Yes you do. Now it’s been a long week and I just want to lay here and sleep with my boyfriend. Can I do that?" 

Tony huffed, and made himself comfortable. His words were barely over a mumble. "Fine, whatever,”

“Goodnight,”

“….Goodnight”


	19. Day Eighteen: Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen: Doing Something Together
> 
> Tony X Loki

Tony barely noticed when Loki stepped into his lab, so used to having him there. Ever since he was pardoned of his crimes, Loki had been staying in the Avengers Tower with most of the team. Though the rest of them ignored Loki, pretending that he wasn’t there. Tony didn’t ignore him, but he didn’t acknowledge his presence either. He just didn’t care enough to pay attention to him. As long as Loki didn’t touch his stuff, he doesn’t care what he does.

So when Loki started coming down to his lab, and just sitting on the couch reading whatever book for the day, Tony was a little creeped out. But neither of them said anything, just sitting in silence. Tony continued to work, while keeping an eye on the god. Nothing happened, so when he came down to the lab almost everyday, he just let him be. They rarely spoke, only when Loki asked a question about earth culture, or when Tony asked him to hand him a tool.

Sometimes, he felt Loki’s eyes on him as if he was studying Tony, trying to figure him out. Tony always felt uncomfortable under his gaze, like Loki was seeing a lot more then Tony would have liked. So, he busied himself with projects, blocking Loki out of his mind. He had several projects that he needed to finish. A few for the company, and a few for the Avengers. Though he always had projects for both, Pepper tried to keep his workload almost at a somewhat low level so he would have more time to work on Avenger stuff.

“What is that song?”

Loki’s voice startled out of the current project. He looked up at him with a slight frown. His question confused him, since there was no music playing. “What song?”

“The song that you were humming,”

He was humming? He wasn’t aware that he was doing so, but it didn’t surprise him much. When he got deep into a project, blocking everything out, he always had some kind of music running through his mind. “Don’t know. Probably some rock band. I can stop if it’s bothering you,”

“No, it’s fine. I was wondering what kind of music that had you so focused,”

“I wouldn’t go as far to say that it was the music,” Tony shrugged, turning back to his project. “I have to get this done since it should have been done a few days ago, and the music helps me a bit,”

“I didn’t mean to make assumptions. You just seemed tuned out to the things around you, humming a song without knowing it. It reminds me of myself when I was learning magic.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. This is the longest conversation that he’s had with Loki, and probably the most he’s heard Loki say to anyone in the tower. “You don’t say. Care to share any tips with me?”

“Tips about working, or tips about the magic?” A small grin was present on Loki’s face. He had closed the book he was reading, and was giving Tony his full attention. He looked oddly happy, as if talking to Tony is what he had wanted to do.

“Either one is good,”

“I guess so. Though I don’t just give away knowledge for free,” Tony could see the mischief in Loki’s eyes, but for some reason that just made him want to push it even farther. 

“What is it that you want?”

“You.”

“Me?” Tony was not expecting that. He was expecting him to ask for technology, or information. It confused him for he didn’t really understand what he meant. 

“I want you to be mine. Give me everything that you have to offer. You mind, your body, and your heart. I want it all.” The way that he said it made shivers run through Tony’s body. The look in his eyes were downright hungry. “But I will give you everything in return.”

“I - uh,”

“I’ll give you time to think. I’ll leave you be until you come to me, asking to be mine,” Loki stood up, and before he could utter a protest, disappeared. Tony’s body felt hot, and all he could concentrate on was the images flashing through his mind. He already knew that he had wanted Loki, at least sexually anyway, but being together as a whole. He didn’t think that he could do it. The thought of all the mischief and excitement that would go along with being with Loki, made him all the more inclined to take the offer. But he didn’t want to be owned like some object. He would have to make that clear with Loki when he decided to give him his answer.

But for now, he would let Loki wait. Tony wondered how long it would take for him to come back to Tony and ask again. Though Loki was someone with a lot of patience, and Tony really wanted to just go to him right now and accept his offer. Tony sighed.

This was going to be a long week.


	20. Day Nineteen: Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen: Formal Wear
> 
> Tony X Bruce

“I don’t like this,” The whine in Bruce’s voice made Tony chuckle. He has found out that there was very few things that could make Bruce whine like a tiny child. Somebody (Clint) eating all the muffins is one way to make him whine. The other is when he has to dress up in more then just khaki’s and a button up.

“Don’t worry, you look fine,” He looked better then fine. He looked fantastic. Tony had taken him to his best tailor, and he was damn glad that he did. The suit was sharp, and showed off Bruce’s slim figure. Many people may not realize it because of the clothes that he wears, but Bruce has a very nice body. It was one of the many reasons why Tony loved him.

“No I don’t. I don’t do suits. Mostly because I ruin them,” Bruce tugged lightly at the white shirt. He had a deep frown on his face, and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Tony didn’t really know what the feeling was like, but he knew that Bruce hated crowds. Though ever since the Avengers became a legit thing, there have been several fundraisers and promotional events that all of them hated. Even Tony. While Tony loved attention, he hated being around people who only saw him as the Iron Man.

So he understood why he was nervous. He reached out and grabbed Bruce’s hand. “You won’t ruin it. Because I will be there with you. If you feel the need that you have to get out of there, come find me, and we will leave. Or I can stay by your side all night to fight off the ravenous ladies that will try to get at you if you want me too…Maybe we could even-”

Bruce pulled Tony close and held him tightly. He buried his nose into Tony’s hair. Tony could feel Bruce smile, and he wrapped his own arm around him. “Not that I mind this, but what is it for?

"You are the only person who isn’t afraid of me. You don’t worry about making me angry, or stopping people from getting too close. You are the only person who seems to care about me enough to be around me,”

Tony felt sadness at Bruce’s words, and held him closer. “Well, with me by your side you will never be alone again.”

Bruce laughed, and pulled away. Tony could see some unshed tears in his eyes. “Thanks Tony. Now, are you sure I look okay?”

Tony laughed, and dragged him to the elevator.


	21. Day Twenty: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty: Dancing
> 
> Tony X Rhodey

Being a billionaire, philanthropist superhero meant that Tony had to go to a lot of parties, benefits, and fundraisers. He liked them, mostly because he could drink, but they sometimes got pretty boring. So he needed to spice it up sometimes. He would bring dates, and occasionally brought a few Avenger team members to them. That way, he would have a somewhat intelligent conversation. 

Though this time, he would have no one but Rhodey there to keep him company. Not that Rhodey wasn’t a great guy to keep around. He just had a strange sense of humor and always stops him from having any fun.   
So here he was, surprisingly sober, talking to some beneficiary about the advantage of the Avengers, when Rhodey walked up to him. He excused himself as politely as he could, and joined Rhodey. He almost hugged him when he saw two drinks in his hands. He grinned and took one. “Oh thank god. You are exactly what I needed,”

“I really hope that you are talking about me and not the drink,” Rhodey looked at him in mock annoyance.

“Well..” Tony shrugged, but he could tell that Rhodey was not all that bothered by it. “Thanks for getting me out of that boring conversation. I don’t know how many times that I have explained why the Avengers are important,”

“Yeah. I know. Anyway, I have come here to ask you to dance,”

Tony was unsure whether or not Rhodey was being serious. He tried to laugh it off. “Maybe later, handsome,”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Rhodey gave him a smile before wandering off to talk to some of the donators.

He was swarmed by people, chatting up people into voting for the Avengers, until the fundraiser had finally ended. He was one of the first ones to leave. He left before any stragglers caught up to him. He made it back to his room, exhausted, and was surprised to see Rhodey waiting for him. 

“Hey buddy. What’s up?”

“You owe me a dance,” He said it so casually that once again Tony thought he was kidding. Tony rolled his eyes and moved toward his bedroom. When he passed, Rhodey grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Tony took a bit to get his footing, but when he did he realized that Rhodey was serious about that dance. He moved along with Rhodey in a dance, not really having a reason to stop. It was actually kind of nice. 

When they pulled away, Tony gave Rhodey a smile. “Thank you, James,”

“Your welcome Tony,”


	22. Day Twenty One: Cooking/baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty One: Cooking/baking
> 
> Thor X Tony

One could say that Tony is not used to cooking for himself. In fact, he could definitely say that he doesn’t know how. There was not a lot that Tony could not do, and he hated to admit that he could not do something as simple as cook. He blamed it on the fact that he had people cooking for him most of his life. Now though, he usually just orders take out or has the other Avengers cook for him.

Surprisingly enough, Thor is a very good cook. He told everyone that once he got back from his ‘banishment’ he had gotten to know his people some more. Which meant spending some time in the kitchen where he learned how to cook. Though most of the food that he cooks is the traditional Asgardian food. Not that it was bad, in fact it was pretty good. The only thing that sucked was that he made a mess every time he cooked. Tony learned this the hard way.  
He had just come up to grab some more coffee and maybe a snack when he saw Thor. He was covered in flour and some kind of red jelly. Tony stared for a moment taking in the absolute mess of the kitchen. He didn’t want to even venture into the kitchen but he was also in desperate need of coffee. He sighed. He was glad that he was not wearing his good clothes.

He stepped into the kitchen and he automatically had Thor’s attention. Thor grinned at him and waved him over. Tony danced around the bigger messes, as he made his way over. He didn’t know what it was that Thor was making, but it looked like a mess. Tony turned on the coffee maker when he passed it and looked at Thor expectantly. 

“Man of Iron, it is good to see you. I need some help with this,” He waved around to whatever it was that he was making. 

Tony shook his head. “I’m not a very good cook….”

“Nonsense, everyone is a good cook if you try. Come, I will show you,” Tony really didn’t have time to refuse when Thor dragged him closer. He showed Tony what he needed him to do, and set him to it. Tony sighed. He had a feeling he would not be able to get away, so he set to work. He worked, listening to Thor talk. He mostly talked about how he learned to cook, but also about other things that he liked to do when he went home to Asgard. Tony liked to hear about Asgard. There is so much more different technology, and unique things that Tony would love to get his hands on. 

After a few hours, they had made a complete meal, though it was mostly Thor who cooked. Tony set Dum - E and U to clean up the kitchen. Though Tony was more concerned with how messy Thor was. His midgardian clothes were covered in food product. It made him strangely adorable to Tony. He couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and licking some of the red jelly from Thor’s cheek. Thor looked startled for a moment, before smirking and leaned forward to return the favor. 

“What -” Tony took a step back from Thor. What he had done, and what he was thinking of doing to Thor, should not happen. They were team mates. It was a good thing that Tony was never one for rules. He surged forward, grabbing the back of Thor’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. He licked, and nipped at Thor’s tongue when Thor finally responded. He pulled away with a grin. “Anything else you may need my help with?”

“I think there is something that I need your help with,” He grabbed Tony’s hand and placed it on his crotch. “After all, you were the one to cause it,”

Tony laughed. “I’m sure I can figure something out,”


	23. Day Twenty Two: Battling Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Two: Battling Side by Side
> 
> Tony X Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I have not updated everyday recently, so to make up for it, I will upload a few chapters today.

“I have to say, this is a very bad idea.” Tony view the surrounding area, certain areas lighting up on the HUD. He was flying over the battlefield taking out hostiles when they got too close to his teammates. 

“This was your idea,” Steve’s voice came through the comm, and it made Tony roll his eyes. Steve always seemed to point out his mistakes and bad decisions. 

“No, I said that we needed to get into this base so that I can have a better understanding of what they are working on.” He dodged a missile, firing one of his own back at the minions on the ground. “I didn’t mean that we had to rush in like this. You were supposed to come up with a plan that could get us into the building without being killed.”

Tony heard Steve sigh over the line, along with a thump as he took out a soldier. Tony knew that he won this argument when he didn’t get an answer right away. The others were staying out of this argument. They usually do when it gets like this between Tony and Steve. Tony shot out a couple more guys before laughing. “You know, this would not have happened if you sent in a stealth team first,”

“Yes, Tony. I know.” Steve sounded annoyed, as if he knew how bad of a plan this was. He knew that they would win this, but with a few injuries too. It could not be avoided now that they were in the final stretch of the battle. And he was right. After a few more minutes of intense battle, they came out on top. Also as he predicted, a few of them were pretty beaten up. Nothing that has not happened before. Tony landed beside Steve, raising the face plate. “Next time we should - “

“Yes, yes I know. We need a better plan,” Tony watched as he stormed off. He chuckled, and followed.


	24. Day Twenty Three: Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Three: Arguing
> 
> Tony X Clint

“You got to do it last time,”

“So? You were the one that controlled everything anyway,”

“Like the way you do when it’s your turn?”

“I am not that bossy. Plus, I give you exactly what you need,”

“No, you give me what you think I need. It’s not the same thing,”

Natasha paused outside the door of the range, listening in on what appeared to be an argument between Tony and Clint. It was nothing new to hear them fighting. They fight about the dumbest things, like who got the last piece of cake. Though to Nat, this fight seemed to be a little bit more personal. She leaned against the door, listening in. She was a spy at heart so she could not help herself when she could learn stuff that could put their team in danger.

“Come on, Clint. Please?”

“Why is this such a big deal anyway?”

“Nothing!”

“Is it not good enough for you? Is that what it is? I suppose that with all the experience that you have, you would need more variety to keep you interested,”

“It’s not like that, Clint. Please, just let it go,”

“Why can’t you tell me what it is that bothers you about it?”

“Because it’s embarrassing,”

“It’s just me,”

“I know. I just….can’t.”

“Tony, no matter what it is, I will still love you. Okay? Nothing will change that,”

“…I know that I have enough experience in giving, but I don’t….. know if I’m good enough that way,”

There was silence for a few moment and Nat smirked. She knew that what Tony had said probably shocked Clint speechless. Now that she knew what the argument was about, she didn’t really have to listen anymore. But she couldn’t tear herself away from the door.

“You…don’t think that you are good enough?” Clint huffed like he was trying not to laugh, but also sounded a bit turned on. “God, Tony you are amazing. Clueless and sometimes oblivious, but amazing. You don’t believe me? Fine, I’ll prove it tonight,”

“But -”

“No but’s. I am going to prove it to you that you are amazing in all ways,”

Natasha heard Tony shuffle around, before sighing. She knew that the argument was over. At least for now. She knew that they would be back to arguing the net day.


	25. Day Twenty Four: Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Four: Making up
> 
> Tony X Steve

Tony was used to arguing with people. Mostly because he always thinks that he is right. This gets him into a lot of trouble with the team, though mostly with Steve. They argue about everything from following orders on missions, to who’s turn it is to do the dishes. Steve believes that Tony just argues for the sake of arguing.

The rest of the team is used to the bickering between the two, knowing that by the end of the day, they will have made up. They really don’t know how exactly that happens, but they don’t care as long as they stop fighting. The Avengers can’t have two of their members fighting all the time. 

When it comes to making up, it usually goes to Steve to track down Tony to apologize. Tony finds himself on the receiving end of Steve’s struggles while trying to get an apology out. He sat and grinned at Steve, who took notice and stopped to glare at Tony.

“Stop that,”

“Stop what?” Tony asked innocently.

“Stop grinning at me like that,”

“Like what?”

“Like that,” Steve waved his hand at Tony. Tony noticed that he seemed to have a light flush across his face. It was one of the reasons that he liked to get him worked up, to see him blush like this.

“Okay, okay. You got me. So what are you gonna do about it?”He leaned in closer to Steve, giving him his best “come hither” look. Steve stared at him wide eyed at him before his face flamed. He turned away from Tony, and huffed. 

“Just…..don’t do it again,” He hurried out of the room. Tony sighed and leaned back. He wondered how long Steve would take to finally realize that he was being serious.


	26. Day Twenty Five: Gazing into each others eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Five: Gazing into each others eyes
> 
> Tony X Bucky

It had started out as an innocent team bonding experience. Everyone showed up, including Bucky and Rhodey, the two least likely to do so. Just having a few drinks while watching a couple of movies seemed like a good idea at the time. It was actually going pretty well. They watched the first two predator movies, then they moved on to some James Bond movie, a request from Bruce surprisingly enough. Tony was actually enjoying himself. Though as always it could not last. 

He didn’t know what the movie was called exactly but it was the typical spy movie with two spies against each other. Tony could feel Bucky tense up beside him. He glanced over at him, and saw him with a clenched jaw, staring straight ahead. He glanced back at the television and saw that the scene was consisting of some sort of brainwashing. He placed his hand into Bucky’s, entwining their fingers. He brought his other hand up to gently grab his chin and turn him to look at Tony.

“Hey there, Bucky Bear. Look at me, nothing but me okay,” He whispered. It was dark in the room, and the sound from the movie was quite loud but he didn’t want to bring attention to Bucky. It would just make things worse. Bucky looked terrified, but he didn’t speak, nor did he even move. Tony kept his gaze on Bucky, murmuring soft and comforting words to him. 

It took a bit, but soon enough the tension and fear drained out of the other man, and he realized that he was safe. He wanted to thank Tony for once again being there when he needed someone but didn’t know how to word it exactly. Though he didn’t need to. Tony knew exactly what he wanted to say, and in returned pulled Bucky closer so he could wrap himself around him.


	27. Day 26: Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Getting Married
> 
> Tony X Pepper

This had to be the most nervous Tony has been in his entire life. Not even when he was kidnapped in Afghanistan, or when he flew through the portal in New York. Nothing compared to this, but he was not going to change his mind. He was going to do this. Nothing could change his mind. 

He didn’t know why it was that he was nervous. This was a good thing, he reminded himself. Maybe that was the reason. After all, when has anything good happened in his life that didn’t end horrible. That was the reason why he pushed everyone away from him. Except her. She was the one person who he could not push away. She would not allow it. She stuck through with him until he realized that everything that he could possibly want was right in front of him.

When Tony finally got up the courage to ask Pepper to marry him, he had expected her to turn him down because of the fact that he was Iron Man. She had told him that no matter what, he would never stop being a hero and she had come to accept that fact. She loved him in all of his good and bad moments. It was then that he realized that he was the luckiest guy in the entire world. 

The words of marriage were spoken by the minister while he stood by Pepper who looked absolutely stunning that it took his breath away when he first saw her. He would never admit it, but he could tell he was on the edge of crying in happiness. He does not remember ever feeling quite like this. It was a bit on the overwhelming side. When the time came for him to kiss his new bride, he cupped her face gently and pulled her in for a loving kiss. He could hear cheering in the background, but he was too focused on the woman in front of him.

“God, I love you so much,” He whispered. She gave him a warm smile, and kissed him again. “I always have. I just didn’t realize it then.”

“I know. I love you too. Forever and always,”


	28. Day 27: Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Birthdays
> 
> Tony X Clint

“You know what day it is don’t you?”

Tony looked up from the gauntlet that he was working one. He had expected this as it happens every year, but he honestly wished that she would forget. No such luck as Peppers memory was as sharp as her wit. He had begged her not to tell anyone and wondered briefly if she had. Though he guessed that there would be more people down here if she had.

He knew that pretending that he didn’t notice her would not work so he swivels his chair to face her. He immediately gets worried when he sees the look on her face. It was the one she gets when she is planning to do something to him that he may or may not like. He edged away slowly getting more and more nervous as she approached.

“Ahh well, no I haven’t forgotten. I just don’t see what the big deal is,”

“The big deal? Tony, it’s your birthday. It is a big deal. Your birthday used to mean a lot to you. I don’t know what it was that changed your mind but your sour mood is not going to ruin this day for you. Come on. There’s something upstairs for you.”

“I don’t wanna,” The pout in his voice was easily distinguished and caused Pepper to smile.

She walked up to him, grabbing his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go. I will not take no for an answer.”

Tony groaned but let himself be pulled towards the elevator. He tried to act angry but it just was not in him. If he was honest with himself, he felt happy that she did something for his birthday. This is one of the reasons that she is his best friend. They made it upstairs to the team common room with little fuss, but the moment that he saw what was actually going on, he tried to turn and leave. Pepper, of course, stopped him.

“Was this your idea?” He grumbled, glaring at the rest of his team who were situated around the room. The room was decorated in his trademark red and gold and music was playing in the background. The rest of team turned to look at them the moment they entered.

“Actually, it was Clints idea. He’s the one that set all of this up,” Pepper lead him over to where Clint was standing by the bar. She smiled at both of them before leaving with a last “ you should thank him”.

“Yeah Tony. You should thank me,” The grin on Clints face was anything but innocent. Tony knew of Clints attraction to him, but he knew that if they were to pursue it that it would only end badly.

“Okay then. How about that new bow and arrow set that you were asking for? Would that be enough thanks for you?” Tony ignored Clints flirtations.

Clint frowned, a bit unhappy at his answer. He knew the reason behind his reluctance but he still pursued the billionaire. He wanted to help Tony heal in both mind and spirit, which to him was surprising. He usually didn’t allow himself to get close to people but for some reason, Tony was different. He wanted to make him happy.

“Fine. How about your present then?”

“It better be a damn good present,” Tony crossed his arms and hoped that his eagerness didn’t show. He could not explain why he was excited to get something from Clint. He knew that their relationship would not work out but he still couldn’t help but feel a bit happy around him.

“Oh, it’s a fantastic present. Come a bit closer,”

“Why?” Tony was instantly suspicious.

“Just do it. Please?” Tony sighed but stepped closer as asked. He was both curious and nervous at what Clint had in mind. He was taken off guard when Clint leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and pulling him forward. Tony didn’t have anytime to react before a set of hot, and impatient lips found his. He gasped which gave Clint exactly what he needed to explore more of Tony’s mouth. Before Tony could filter what was going on, Clint pulled away. Tony gaped at him, unable to form words.

“I don’t care how long it takes. I will make you see that we can work,” With that, Clint left him standing at the bar staring after him.


	29. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous
> 
> Tony X Rhodey

Tony stood completely still, waiting for the right moment to strike. He knew that he had more patience then his target, and he used that to his advantage. He was well hidden behind the door, the shadows hiding him so he could barely be seen. His hands shifted a bit on the gun he held a bit sore from clenching it so hard. He had never been this close to his target before. He was not going to lose this one. 

He tensed when he heard footsteps approaching the room he was hiding in. Tony could tell they were trying to be silent, but Tony still heard him anyway. He held his breath as his target walked into the room, his own gun sweeping the room for him. Tony waited until the other mans back was to him before stepping out and aiming his gun at the back of his head. He hesitated a second before finally pulling the trigger.

A shot of icy cold water shot out of the gun and hit his best friend in the back of the head. 

Tony cackled, and took off out of the room. He heard Rhodey curse and give chase. Tony laughed as he dodged and weaved around the tower trying to avoid his friend and lover. He needed a place where he could hide from him. He knew that Rhodey was bigger and stronger, but he was faster and smarter. Plus, he knew this tower like the back of his hand.

“Get back here!” He heard Rhodey shout and he laughed again. He forgot when the last time he actually laughed when he was not around Rhodey. He usually didn’t, and it took him a while to realize that he actually loved his best friend. It took him even longer to gain the courage to tell him. Rhodey’s answer had shocked him. He told Tony that it was about time that he spoke up. Then he went about kissing the life out of Tony, who wasn’t complaining. That was three months ago. They were still happily together which had surprised everyone quite a bit.

Tony jumped over the bar and ducked to hide before Rhodey entered the room. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. He didn’t care that they were acting like a pair of children right now. He was having too much fun.

“Tony, come out come out where ever you are,” Rhodey’s voice took on the tone that he usually did when he was in a playful mood. Tony heard him searching around the room for him before he heard a door open. Tony waited a few more moments before standing up. The noise that he made was definitely not a squeak when he saw Rhodey, who was standing in front of the bar arms crossed and grinning at him. He stared a moment before taking off. Though he didn’t make it far.

Rhodey grabbed him, and wrapped his arms around him. He laughed lightly at Tony’s attempts to escape. He pulled him closer until his chest was pressed against Tony’s back. Tony soon realized that he would never get away now and relaxed. He hummed when Rhodey nosed along the back of his neck, peppering kisses and licks at random points. He felt the prominent arousal of his lover and knew that they were in for a fun night. 

“Now that you caught me, what are you going to do with me?" 

"Hmm, I haven’t decided yet," 

Tony huffed a laugh when he felt teeth dig into the skin of his neck, not breaking the skin but would definitely bruise. He had forgotten how possessive that Rhodey could get. He raised his arm to wrap around Rhodey’s head. "Can we skip the foreplay and just get right into the sex please?”   
Rhodey laughed, shaking his head. “Nope. I won so I can do what I wish with you,”

“Technically, I won. I hit you first,” Tony pushed back against Rhodey to get more contact. He was letting out little whines and groans whenever Rhodey licked a sensitive spot, which only seemed to turn the other man on. “Come on, please? James, I need it,”

Rhodey groaned softly when Tony used his name. Tony rarely used his actual name, only when they were alone together which made it all the more special. He spun Tony around and kissed him deeply. Tony groaned, knowing full well he was going to get exactly what he had wanted. Tony may not be the perfect boyfriend, but he knew that he loved James. That was good enough for him.


	30. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Doing Something Sweet
> 
> Tony X Natasha

Once again, Tony was struggling with keeping his eyes open as he made his way upstairs. He had no idea what day it was, much less the time so he was surprised when nobody seemed to be around. He flopped onto the couch, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his head. He planned on spending the next fourteen hours sleeping. He hoped that the team would let him sleep. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later when he felt a gentle hand running through his hair. He shifted, huffing and groaning in irritation. He swatted at the hand, mumbling. “Go away,”

“You can’t sleep here,” Natasha said, helping him climb to his feet. He stumbled alongside her towards his room. He could barely keep up with her. He couldn’t remember when the last time he had slept, but that was all he wanted to do now. 

The soft fabric of his bed was a comforting thing and he couldn’t help but groan in appreciation. He heard a soft chuckle, and it made him smile. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small tug. 

“Stay, please,”

When he didn’t get an answer, he thought that he might have come on a bit strong, but soon enough the bed dipped down and he felt her arms wrap around him. He shifted until he was closer to her, breathing in her calming scent. He felt the exhaustion come over him, and he fell back asleep in the arms of the most important person to him.


	31. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Doing Something Hot
> 
> Tony X Bucky

“Stop! The others -”

“Are preoccupied with other stuff,”

“But…”

“Are you really complaining about this? That would be a first,”

Tony sighed, and gave in. There was no fighting off Bucky when he was like this. Plus, he was right. The others were off doing something else at the moment. It had been Steve’s idea for the whole team to have a vacation, get in some team bonding time though it was Tony’s idea to use his private island for the vacation. The others seemed pretty excited for this, and didn’t stick around when they landed. 

Currently, he and Bucky were stretched out in the sand of the beach, just soaking up some sun. Tony was half asleep when he felt a weight loom over him. He didn’t even get a chance to open his eyes before he felt a forceful pair of lips on his. His gasps and whimpers were muffled by the tongue that explored his mouth. When Bucky finally pulled away to let him breath, he had one of his grins that always meant that Tony was going to be sore in the morning. The fact that they were still out in the open didn’t seem to bother Bucky, but it bothered Tony. Which is why they were arguing now. Well, Tony was trying to argue but it was hard to get any kind of thought together when Bucky was licking and nipping down his neck. 

“Come on Buck, let’s take this inside before we get seen. Clint already tattled on us the last time he caught us,”

He heard a sigh, and almost panicked because he thought Bucky was going to stop. “You are such a pain sometimes,”

“You love me anyway,” Tony grinned, and pressed a light kiss to the others lips. 

“Sometimes I wonder,” Tony didn’t even get to respond before he was picked up. He wrapped both his arms and legs around the super soldier, unable to hold in his yelp. Strong hands held onto him as he was carried back to the house and up the stairs to his room. He preoccupied himself sucking marks into Bucky’s neck, laughing when he felt the hands ran down his back to grab his ass and squeeze. He always did know how to get him going.


End file.
